helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition
Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition (Morning Musume 11th Generation Auditions ~Make-Up Less, Song-Stress~ Auditions) was the audition to choose Eleventh Generation members for Morning Musume. On May 18, 2012, at Niigaki Risa's and Mitsui Aika's Graduation at the Nippon Budokan, it was announced that the Eleventh Generation auditions would take place. Tsunku said he will "be focusing more on the talents that will be present at this year’s auditions instead of the looks of the members". Official Musume Audition 20mai00565157.jpg|Hamaura Ayano idol20ch386119.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Okamura Rise, Kosuga Fuyuka idol20ch386121.jpg|Oda Sakura, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Nomura Minami idol20ch386122.jpg|Nomura Minami 20mai00565150.jpg|Kosuga Fuyuka 20mai00565151.jpg|Oda Sakura 20mai00565153.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno 20mai00565155.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi 20mai00565158.jpg|Mogi Minami 20mai00565152.jpg|Ono Haruka 20mai00565154.jpg|Ichioka Reina 20mai00565156.jpg|Makino Maria idol20ch386118.jpg|Oogami Hinako idol20ch386114.jpg|Ogata Risa, Hirose Ayami idol20ch386116.jpg|Oshikiri Sayaka, Ono Haruka, Fujita Ayaka tumblr_m97xc3VFxw1rrmctno9_r1_1280.jpg|Okada Sayana idol20ch494345.jpg|Hamaura Ayano (Finalist) idol20ch494346.jpg|Kishimoto Yumeno (Finalist) idol20ch494347.jpg|Ichioka Reina (Finalist) idol20ch494348.jpg|Ono Haruka (Finalist) idol20ch494349.jpg|Oda Sakura (Finalist) idol20ch494350.jpg|Makino Maria (Finalist) fyq91.jpg|6 finalists kWLbC.jpg|All Hello! Pro Kenshuusei auditioned WzjM2.jpg|All Hello! Pro Kenshuusei auditoned 10mai830474.jpg|Hamaura Ayano in training camp 10mai830478.jpg|Ono Haruka 10mai830479.jpg|Oda Sakura 10mai830481.jpg|training camp maru1347557482943.jpg|Ono Haruka maru1347557574439.jpg|Hamaura Ayano maru1347557551108.jpg|training camp KKbwe.jpg|Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuka Morning_musume__resultat_11thGeneration.jpg|In front of Tsunku Audition details *'Application Requirements' : Girls aged 10-17 years were allowed to audition. *'Total Applicants' : 7,000+ *'Training camp and theme song' : Dance - What’s Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (Morning Musume) and One•Two•Three (Morning Musume) : Voice - Be Alive (Morning Musume) *'Training Camp Choreographer ' :Yoshiko *'Broadcast' : On Hello! SATOYAMA Life and'' GirlPop TV''. First round *The application deadline was June 25, 2012. Second Round *The second round began on July 15, 2012. **The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go into the third round. **The 2nd round was from July 15th to the 30th in 6 places across the country (Sapporo, Sendai, Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka, Fukuoka) where candidates were interviewed. Third Round *The 56 candidates, not counting Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members, gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they were selected, and invited to the training camp. **Dance - What’s Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (Morning Musume) **Voice - Be Alive (Morning Musume) Fourth Round *They were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, separately recorded Be Alive and danced in group to What’s Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ and One•Two•Three in front of Tsunku and the dance teacher. :6 girls were chosen from the fourth round: *Hamaura Ayano, 12 *Kishimoto Yumeno, 12 *Ichioka Reina, 13 *Ono Haruka, 16 *Oda Sakura, 13 *Makino Maria, 11 The winner was announced the day after the recording was aired. ]] Results *The winner and only 11 generation member was Oda Sakura. Trivia *All members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei participated in this audition. It was the first time ever in the history of Hello! Project. *This is the first audition in which a Kenshuusei member was the only member that was added to Morning Musume. *At the beginning of the auditions, Tsunku said: "That's right, last year Morning Musume continuously recruited, and we will mass recruit an 11th generation who exhibit ideals like "I love to sing!". *A girl named Taniguchi Yuna tweeted to her friends and family (her twitter was private) she had made it into the 3rd round and was unsure whether or not to continue on in the audition, her account has since been closed. Its unknown if she had been disqualified. Tsunku tweeted "Who?" when told about the posting. *NICE GIRL Project! members Ono Haruka, Ogata Risa, Hirose Ayami, Okada Sayana, Oshikiri Sayaka, and Fujita Ayaka participated in this audition. *Okada Sayana, Oshikiri Sayaka and Fujita Ayaka later withdrew from NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. *After failing the audition, and withdrawing from NGP, Okada Sayana became a model under "Miracle House". *Oogami Hinako, a Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition finalist, participated in this audition. *Oogami Hinako later joined an agency after failing this audition. *Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, and Wada Sakurako, participants of this audition, were recently added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *All finalists are now under UP-FRONT PROMOTION except Ono Haruka. *Mogi Minami withdrew from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei not long after failing the auditions. *It is believed by many people that the sole purpose of holding the 11th generation auditions was to place Oda Sakura in Morning Musume. Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2012 Auditions Category:11th Generation Category:Morning Musume